A More Powerful Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Jareth is curious about Sam and his friend Jean-Pierre Naplron so brings them to his world but he's about to learn of a magic far powerful than any known, friendship
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in the Napelon-Eagle house as both Jean andcSam were asleep on the couch as an owl was watching them but it was really the Goblin Kimg Jareth and had been watching them a lot wondering what made these two so special and was curious but going back to his castle beyond the Goblin City since his subjects would worry and would return later.

He was in his throne room watching Jean and Sam through his crystals wondering what was so special about them getting an idea, to bring them to his world for a while chuckling knowing Sarah wouldn't approve.

"Are you sure sire?" a goblin asked.

"Yes, for some reason they interest me." Jareth said.

He knew that things were going to get interesting here, seeing a young woman enter, wondering what he was up to now.

"Nothing Sarah, shouldn't you be going back to your world before your brother notices?" Jareth said as she sighed wondering what game he was up to.

"Mmmmm crepes are good, especially when you make them, Jean!" Sam said the next morning as Jean chuckled at his best friend.

He had a strange dream about them in another world and he had been trapped in a castle but shook it off knowing how Sam worried about him.

"Are you okay?" the blue feathered male asked.

"Qui don't worry." Jean said as he sighed.

But something weird was going on, hearing mischievous laughter making Jean worry as he remembered this from his dream.

"Jean you okay?" Sam asked seeing goblins.

"No as this happened in the dream I had." he said.

Sam was curious about this seeing the window open as a man appeared with spiked long blond hair, different coloured eyes, wearing royal clothes making them curious.

"W-Who the heck are you?" Jean said trembling.

"My name is Jareth, the Goblin King." he said as Sam knew him from a fairytale he had read.

But he was taking Jean as well as him as they blacked out.

He was curious to see why these two were good friends. 


	2. Needing To Go Find Sam

Jean was beginning to stir in the throne room of the castle as he was scared because Sam wasn't there with him, wondering where the heck he was and heard chuckling seeing the strange man that had been in their house making Jean afraid and was using self defence as Jareth sighed rolling his eyes.

"Relax mortal, you're in a world beyond imagination, of magic.

I brought you and your friend here because I was curious about you." he told him.

"Wait, where's Sam?

We are always together!" he demanded.

" Relax he's fine." Jareth said.

"No, he's not.

He's in a strange world which we don't know and without me, he's gonna freak.

Don't you care?" he told him.

Jareth sighed juggling his crystals showing a sleeping Sam in the forest making Jean relieved but worried as he wanted to reach out to him, to tell him it would be okay but he couldn't which hurt.

" Are you relieved now?" Jareth asked.

"Maybe but I need to go get him." Jean said.

"He'll come here.

Those who brought those to this world will come here to bring them home, if they care." Jareth said.

"Sam does care, he'll make it, I know it!" Jean said pumped up.

Jareth sighed knowing he was a strong willed human but were seeing him hungry conjuring food making Jean impressed as he was unaware that this world was one of magic.

"Eat." Jareth said hearing Sarah calling him making him worry.

He knew she would be mad if she found out and were making sure she wouldn't find our but Jean sighed seeing crepes as he knew he and Sam ate them every morning.

"Please be okay mon amie." he said eating.

Sarah was mad at what Jareth had done as the Goblin King had no idea of the damage he did when he did this, but going to the throne room seeing Jean there sad understanding as she sat beside him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about this, as Jareth always does this.

I'm Sarah Williams, but what about you?" she said.

" Jean-Pierre Napelon from Interpol, but my friend Sam and I were brought here by your friend but I need to find Sam!

I don't think he can handle it without me." he said.

Sarah understood as she was determined to help him as she knew her way around the Labyrinth making Jean happy and saw her leave as he was hoping Sam was okay.

Jareth wondered where she was going but saw Sir Didymus as the fox like goblin wondered why she was worrying as she explained.

"I did see a strange visitor in the forest my lady." he said.

"That must be Sam, let's go!" Sarah said hoping Jareth didn't know wondering what he was up to following. 


	3. On Their Way

Sam was frightened as he and Jean had been thrown into this strange world and now Jean was not there but he was wanting him wondering where he was, wondering why that guy had brought them here hearing footsteps grabbing a rock throwing it as Sarah ducked.

"Hey!

You must be Sam right?

Your friend Jean is at the castle.

I'm Sarah." the brunette haired woman said.

Sam's eyes widened as she was the girl from the fairytale he'd read and realised where he and Jean were, in the Labyrinth as his ginger claws shook in anxiety.

"Jareth's not gonna turn Jean into a goblin, is he?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Sam as I would be mad if he did that." she said.

He nodded as they were leaving but he was talking about things as Sarah chuckled hoping Jareth was okay and not being mean to Jean.

"I hope so too." he said.

Jean was scared seeing that Jareth was being nice to him, wondering what he wanted but hoped Sam was okay but knew this place was like from the fairytsle books his friend read so he would be okay but something came to his mind.

"Why did you bring us here, Sam and me?" he asked.

"I waned to learn about friendship and you two have a strong bond so I wanted to learn." Jareth told him.

"This is pretty cute but this isn't how you make friends.

To make a friend, you have to be a friend.

Something that I helped Sam learn." Jean told him.

Jareth was curious about this as he wanted to learn as he knew that Sarah was out there in the Labyrinth exploring as always but unaware that she was bringing Sam here to the castle.

Jean saw her and his best friend in one of Jareth's crystals making him relieved but unaware Jareth saw but was sighing figuring out what to do.

He could use magic on Jean to see if what he said was true, but were sighing and knew Sarah would be mad, if she found out and were using his crystal but heard Sam talking about how good a friend Jean was to him.

He sighed as he was seeing that Sarah was there with Jean's friend getting an idea but were letting things roll. 


	4. A Strong Magic

**A/N**

**Here's more of this but after finding out that Labyrinth was playing on a station today, I couldn't resist, as I love where this story was going because I love the world of Labyrinth.**

**Jareth casts a spell on Jean to test their so called friendship but Sam is pretty strong willed and won't let a spell get him down plus Jareth's daughter Thea Sneak's off to the human world but maybe Jean and Sam can teach her the magic of friendship **

* * *

On the way to the castle Sam was explaining how he and Jean were friends to Sarah which made her very happy for the blue feathered male but worried in case Jareth pulled anything but knew what the Goblin King was like but Sam nodded remembering in the storybook, Jareth had stolen the princess's baby brother hoping Jareth wouldn't hurt Jean.

"We'll find a way to help him, of Jareth does pull anything plus my friends can help if anything happens." Sarah told him approaching the castle beyond the Goblin City but heard Jean talking about friendship as Sam entered just while Jareth was casting a spell but his eyes widened in horror seeing Jean engulfed in magic but saw Jean had became a goblin, but a cute one.

His blackish brown hair was longer, his eyes were now different colours, among other things but a distressed look was on Sam's face and had to get Jean back.

"Jean it's gonna be okay, I promise." Sam told him hugging him making Sarah mad at him for doing this seeing Sam upset as tears fell from his eyes touching Jean.

"Y-You have to change him back, please!" Sam begged but unaware that the spell was breaking seeing Jean back to normal making Jareth surprised that somebody had broken his spell which had never happened before as Jean was stunned that he was a human again wondering how the spell was broken.

"Sam did it, with his will." Sarah told him.

"This magic you call friendship is very powerful but mysterious." Jareth muttered unaware his daughter Thea had seen which impressed her because she hated when her father did that to people.

"I shoukd keep an eye on you, just in case." the Goblin King said.

Sarah sighed as he could change into an owl and fly away making Jean understand and Sam quiet but he hoped that spell on Jean was broken because seeing him like that had scared him but they found themselves home again.

* * *

Later that night both Jean and Sam were in their house again but Sam was cuddling Jean after what had happened but knew Jareth would be keeping an eye on them plus his young daughter Thea had snuck off into the human world making Jareth understand knowing his daughter was to be the next ruler after him.

She had just learnt to turn into an owl so had used that to fly away to the human world but was in the Napeleon-Eagle house but sleepy turning back into a girl on the couch and later, Jean was surprised but worried that she was from the Goblin world but she was harmless as she was just a kid.

He would talk to Sam when he got up because he had a rough night's sleep waking up every so often making sure that Jean hadn't been turned back into a goblin but had reassured hin that it woukdn't happen plus Sam had been upset so wanted to cheer him up.

He knew if he saw Thea, he might freak but they could teach her friendship like Jareth wanted.


	5. Letting Thea Stay

**A/N**

**Here's even more and Jean is helping Sam after when Jareth cast that spell on Jean but Thea helps out because she isn't like her father which makes Sam stunned because after what happened, he doesn't trust anybody related to Jareth **

* * *

"Why is the Goblin King's daughter here, Jeanbug?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, she's just a kid and harmless plus we can teach her the magic of friendship like how we became friends." Jean told him but was making pancakes but was seeing the blue feathered male was zoning off making Jean worry.

"Sammy, it's okay plus I'm not cursed remember?

Your strong will brome it, but I understand your fear of being alone." Jean to,d him hearing Sam yawn loudly but needed more sleep going to bed and he would tuck him in before going to bed.

* * *

Later that day Thea was feeling bad for Sam because she hadn't meant to frighten him plus she wasn't like her father seeing Jean in the eagle's room.

"Jeanbug, you okay?" Sam asked as Jean was activating a walkie talkie on the night stand but was humming Soft Eagle because it was soothing him into sleep kissing his blue feathered head leaving but Thea was using magic to help Sam feel better.

"Ssh I felt bad for what my Dad did to him." Thea told him making Jean smile.

"It's okay, but your dad scared him." Jean told her.

"Sorry about that, because he was a bit of a jerk." Thea told him.

They were going downstairs hoping Sam would be okay but was leaving because he had to work but was hoping his eagle would get the rest he needed and check on him later.

Thea hoped the spell she had used would work because despite his grumpiness, he had a soft heart that was strong and full of love because his love for Jean had broken her father's spell but it still lingered on Jean.

It was okay but she was making a juice for him to make him feel better but Sam was surprised by this girl, why she was being nice to him.

"Hey it's okay I'm not like my Dad, I don't wanna be the Goblin Queen when I grow up." Thea told him.

"I-I see but what happened scared me." Sam told her.

"Yes Jeanbug told me, you didn't sleep well." she said to him stroking his blue feathered cheek which was very soft.

"It's Ojay, you are a kid, but a very kind one." Sam told her.

Later Jean was home but saw Sam up along with Thea but they were drinking coffee.


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

**A/N**

**He-he after reading the last update I wrote, I felt like writing more because it's getting good plus Tnea is learning from both Jean and Sam which stuns Jareth but I like where it's going.**

**Thea is very cute despite being Jareth's daughter but she was a kid that got wished away but Jareth grew fond of her so turned her into a goblin like him and maybe I should add her into my Labyrinth fanverse.**

* * *

"Hm so for Jareth's daughter, you have powerful but growing magic right?" Sam asked Thea later as the Goblin princess nodded with her long blond bangs hung around her young face but she was just as shy like he was around her because of what Jareth had done.

"Yes but I plan to use it to help people, not use it for things like Mizumi who was dating my dad until Sarah came along, so he dumped her." Tnea told him making the male eagle understand.

"I see, just like me with Jean because when we first met, I wasn't very happy, but as we were solving that case, we grew on each other becoming friends and very close

It was how I broke that spell your father cast on Jean, which wasn't funny." Sam told her drinking ice tea.

"I see, but what do you guys do, because Jean said he was a detective?" Tnea asked him making Sam understand because she was very curious.

"We're detectives of sorts and solve cases, or help people out, which they appreciate plus we work with the police." he explained in a way she could understand making her nod but she saw him wanting to bake, something she had never done before.

Sam understood but was helping bake cookies making Thea curious because they never had such foods in her home before but right now was having a PB and J sandwich but loving it making Sam chuckle because it was like Jean, when he tried one.

"Yep, nothing beats the American way" Sam told her making her curious but was asking him about American things making the male eagle chuckle explaining just as Jean got home so happy that Thea and Sam were getting .

* * *

Jareth saw Sarah smirk as they had been watching Thea through one of Jareth's crystals but we're surprised that the little female heir was learning g so much about friendship, from her new friends making Sarah happy because this was a good thing.

"You should be proud of her Jareth because she normally craves your attention, so this is a good thing." she told him.

He guessed that Thea being in the human world was good of sorts but he hoped she was okay.


End file.
